Runaway Dogstar
by Fox of Midnight
Summary: This all takes it's place in some alternative universe. There one certain Sirius Black is pride of his family untill he gets himself sorted in to Gryffindor. Since then he had no friends and his life is all depressing downhill... Until one day...
1. Prologue: From hight you fall hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or so, and I don't even want to own most of OCs, exapt some that aren't in this chapter. And about the raiting well, I'm not that good with raiting anythig so if you have better ideas, I would apriciate it. And read and review, please! Now to the story!  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
Prologue: From hight you fall hard  
  
In this story there are no Marauders. For one thing: our beloved four michieve makers never met each other in this alternative universe. Well, Sirius, James and Peter met each other at Hogwarts, but they never made friends really. What comes to Remus, he never got into Hogwarts because he's a werewolf and thats about it. And for why others, James, Sirius and Peter aren't friends, well there can be many reasons. James just is all so brave and popular guy, who is adored because he is so good Quiddithc player. James could never ever even imagine to be friends with Sirius, who, as James and many others think, should be in Slytherin not in Gryffindor. Peter is this short, round boy with a mousy face. He's quiet and shy and a little glumsy but a nice guy really. And if you read the whole story, you can find out what kind of guy Sirius is besides being a good-looking, extrimely thin, lonely and a bit debressed.  
  
Of course this story is taking it's place in an alternative universe so there will be lots of OCs. I also made up names for Sirius's parents and so, hope you like.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius Black. He was eldest son of Black family, son of Isadora and Adolphus Black. He had also younger brother Regulus. Sirius was born into an ancient wizarding family with whole family tree filled with pureblood wizards and witches. His family was rather wealthy too. And most importantly: all Blacks had been slytherins throught centsuries. So they walued very highly purenes of the blood, so to speak. Isadora Black was extrimely strict with discipline and teaching her two sons, Sirius and Regulus, to awoid any relations with wrong kind of people (those beeig muggles, mud-bloods, blood-traitors, half-breeds and any kind of muggle- loving-filth below themselves). Mr. Black, who worked in the Ministry of Magig, tried his best teaching his sons the Dark Arts, but most of the time he was way too busy with his work at the Ministry.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius, as the family's firts born had all his parents's and relatives's expectations on him since the day he was born. He was very intelligent and quik to learn what he was told to learn. He read quite a bit, mostly it was all about charms, curses, jinxes, but there were some other books too, like a book about transfiguration and another about magigal creatutres. He was were well edjucated before he got his Hogwartsletter, and his father even tought for a while home schooling Sirius but gave up the idea because that could have caused rumours about his eldest son beeing a squib.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Before Sirius got that so fatefull Hogwartsletter, he had wonderful life ahead of him. His parents just spoiled him as well as his youger brother, Regulus, with they attencion and expensive toys. Sirius and Regulus always loved playing together, flyig with their broomsticks and sometimes even pullin pranks on someone. They practice dueled too, under their mother's wachtfull eyes. Sirius spend part of his summers at some of their relative's or family friend's. His best friends at the time (time before Hogwarts) were his cousins Bellatrix and Narcissa and Narcissa's crush Lucius Malfoy. His cousin Andromeda, who was a ravenclaw, not a slytherin was a bit too rebellious for his parents's taste, so Sirius didn't really know her. And Severus Snape, who Sirius was supposed to be frieds with, was just ugly slimy ball. Sirius's parents had also all ready chosen a girl, who would one day be his wife. Her name was Ophelia Winterwood and as Sirius's mother said 'she was a decent pureblood girl from an ancient purebloodfamily, though, not as ancient as the Blacks were.' From the photos Sirius had seen the girl, Ophelia, was a real beaty with long honey coloured hair and clear sapphire blue eyes. And she was surely going to be a slytherin.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
But after the fatefull Hogwartsletter everything changed. Sirius went to Hogwarts beeig so about the house wich he would end up into. But when he got the sorting hat on his head worst thing in his whole life happened. The hat had just placed Bella, his favourite cousin into Slytherin and Sirius so hoped to make his way there too. And then that sorting hat (may it be cursed) began babling senselessly in Sirius's head:  
  
Ahh... Here I have another Black. But are you like cousin Bellatrix or your other relatives, young Sirius? You are incrediply smart no doupt about that, so how's about Ravenclaw, I recall your cousin Andromeda is a ravenclaw. But then again you have power and sense of using it... No, you are not really Slytherin material either, not inside of you. You too loyal and perhaps brave too, all tough you have not had any cances to show your bravery... So I just have to place you into... Gryffindor!  
  
Sirius was more than just stunned. He wanted cry, hide sowhere from all the stares he got from other students, fall under the ground. This was the end. He was doomed. Now his parents would disown him, him no longer beeing the proud of the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black.  
  
Slowly Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table, where he was met by angry glares, quiet curses and open insults; such as "Go back where you came filthy snake face slytherin!". There were more than just that one, but Sirius tied his best to ignore it all. At the feast he didn't eat much, just some forkfull of food, but then gave it up because all the food tasted dust in his mouth at the moment.  
  
After the feast the gryffindor prefect, who's name was Roland Arrows, led the first year gryffindors to the Gryffindor Tower. Just infront of the portraithole he stopped.  
  
"The secret password to the Gryffindor Tower is golden feather." Roland said. Then he continued, "Black, secret means that you not going to tell the password to other slytherins, got it?"  
  
Sirius just nodded. What could he say to these damn gryffindors anyway?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
When Sirius arrived home for Cristmasholydays, he found out that the hell had broke out. Right after he stepped in the number 12 Grimmauld Place's entrancehall, his father hit him on the face yelling:  
  
"You, you filth, bloot-traitor! Have taucht you nothing! You do not even deserve to be a Black, a wizard!"  
  
Then Sirius heard his mothers voice, she was screaming awfully: "You, how you dare to become a gryffindor! How you broke my loving heart with your terrific actions! And your brother, whos going to be a good slytherin example to him after we are dead, not you I think!"  
  
"I am very disapointted with you." Mr. Black hissed and then drew his wand from his robes. "Crusio!"  
  
The crusiatus curse hit Sirius suddently, with such force that it sent him flying agains the front door of the house. He felt ingredible pain tearing it's way through him blackening his vision and finally making him drop on the floor unconsius.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Since that day Sirius's life was just all debressing down hill. Sirius was really good at school, but there was just two persons in Hogwarts staff that liked him. One was his transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall, who felt awfully sorry for the boy. Another person, who gave all her sympathies to Sirius and took care of him like a mother hen, was Madam Pomfrey. But great attention of the two wiches was not exatly a good thing. Many other students at Hogwarts begame jealous and started tease Sirius even more. Little teasing he could bear, but it wasn't just just mean words and some pranks pulled on him. No, his cousins and former best friends, even his little brother Regulus, taunted him constantly and jinxed and hexed him, just for beeing a gryffindor, a filthy blood-traitor. But other gryffindors were no better. It happened more than once that Sirius was beaten up by his own house mates, and only thing they said to him each time was: "If you ever talk about this to anyone, you're as good as dead."  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Only bright spot in Sirius's miserable life was becoming an animagi in his fift-year's summer vacation. Of course he become an animagi illigaly, but he did not really care about that. His animagi form was a great, black, grim-like dog and as a dog Sirius felt himself somehow... free. Sirius's life at home, well it was more than awful, because every decent Black treated him as if he was some piece of dirt. His parents punished him at least twice a day, mostly with crusiatus curse and of course had to live in the dark and rather dusty attick room with very little amount of food. Out of sight, out of mind, Sirius thought to himself bitterly. The only reason he hadn't been disowned publicly was his father's position in The Ministry of Magig and after his father died, only the memory of Mr. Black kept Mrs. Isadora Black from killing her eldest son, Sirius. And so passed the time, slowly, oh so slowly... And day by day Sirius become even more alone, even more desperate...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Please, review and tell what did you like Anyhow, I will probably write some more... ;D 


	2. Where to go?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in this story. Only the plot of the story is mine and some OCs (I don't want to own all of them).  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
me: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I really needed this review you know. And I know, there will probably always be some spelling mistakes, but I can't help it that much because I'm not speaking English as my mother tongue. But great that at least someone reviewed and liked the story. And yes, I am going to write more chapters when I have enought time for that (I really like writing).  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Read and review! Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
A/N: Events of the story are placed in some kind of alternative universe, or at least this is "what if"-story. So all of the things in the story don't go with what books say. And please, keep in your mind while you read that alternative universe thing!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
1. Where to go?  
  
Isadora Black was death. Most of her relatives and her few friends had gathered into The Grimmauld Place 12 to her funerals. Isadora laid in her open coffin; her long black hair had been tied in a tight bun as it always had been when she was still alive and her hands were crossed on her chest. Isadora wore a white silk dress decorated with creamy coloured pearls. She had on her face just same expression that she had had when she was still alive; on her thin lips played mean smile, but all the other ways she was just a cold and cruel looking dead woman. Isadora had not gained peace even in her death.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Isadora's husband had died three years earlier leaving her alone with their two sons. The older one of the boys, now sixteen-years-old Sirius, had always been difficult one from his parents's point of view. Well at least since he went Hogwarts at age of eleven and was sorted into Gryffindor not into Slytherin like all decent Blacks should. Sirius, well, he was very intelligent, but even that couldn't have made his parents love him again, be proud of him. On the other hand, the younger son, Regulus, had been pride of his parents, always. He wasn't too smart, oh no! Nor did he have a strong will, but Regulus had gotten sorted into Slytherin unlike Sirius, who had got himself into Gryffindor. And now the boys were going to move to live with the Malfoys: they were old family friends of the Blacks.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius and his younger brother Regulus sat on the down steps of the long staircase that led to the second floor of The Grimmauld Place 12. Sirius knew that Regulus had been crying all the night long. He had heared it. He had been cryin too, but for another reason. It was so unfair! He had to move into the Malfoy household and hated them! And everyone tought that their awful son, that snob called Lucius, would be good influence to him! No way he was moving there! Regulus would be just overjoined, but not he. Sirius had always thought that it would be good, if his mother would die. That old, cruel ...hag! And now she was dead, but nothing was better than it used to be. If possiple it was even worse. The Grimmauld Place 12 was filled with his relatives right now, he wanted to get away from them. And why!? They all treated him like he was just filth, in even lover positition than a house-elf! Oh yes, if Sirius would stay and go to live with the Malfoys, he would become their slave, their puppet!  
  
"Sirius!" it was cold girls voice. Sirius opened his eyes and looked up. There stood his cousin Bellatrix looking at him with cold dark eyes her silky, black hair flowing over the shoulders. "They are going to read your mothers last will in few minutes. I was sent to get you into the hall where they are waiting."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a headache and I was just going into my room to rest a little. Besides I have still things I have to pack. You know, we are moving." he grimaced. He really did have a mild headache. It was probably an after effect of the crusiatus curse wich with Sirius's aunt Amfitrite had greeted him at the same morning. "And I all ready know what my mother's last will says about me." with that Sirius walked upstairs, not too hastily, not wanting to make Bellatrix or anyone else suspipici and locked up into his room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
He had to get out, he just had to get out of the house! Sirius begun to pack his things. He stuffed his robes, some books and an old cauldron into his trunk. Just when he was going to get his broomstick and his owl, Euros, Sirius realized that he had nowhere to go (besides The Malfoy Mansion of course) and that it was the only reason why his cousin Bellatrix had let him go so easily. But he could not move into the Malfoy household! Never.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius dropped on the floor and buried his face into his hands. What was he going to do? Where could he possibly go? Headache was not helping him to think any. After about fifteen minutes he remembered; his parents had always been cursing one of his cousins. She was Bellatrix's elder sister and she was disowned by The Most Ancien and Noble House of Black for marryig a muggle (surprise,surprise!). That cousin's name was now Andromeda Tonks. Only thing was, Sirius did not know where she lived now. But searching Andromeda, it was now his mission.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius stood up and quicly gathered rest of his things, there weren't that much. Then he casted a charm on his trunk so hi could put it into his pocket, opened the tiny window of his room as open as possible, fastened his owl's cage on his broomstick and then just flew away as fast as he could, as far from The Grimmauld Place 12 as he could.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Any ideas about the story? If you have some please tell me. And don't forget to review. This fox really needs reviews! Thank you! 


	3. So far away

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
bebe: Thank's for saing that the story is cool. Oh, and I know that it is more than full of spelling mistakes.  
  
me: Thank's for your reviews and well I am kind of translating the story. You see it's in my little head, but when I write it down I have to use a dictionary sometimes. That sucks. And I'm that good in English, we just have to study it at school.  
  
Trinity Day: Thank you for critic, even if was negative. I need  
some critic sometimes.  
  
******************************************************************  
******************************************************************  
**********************  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ect. I own the plot and OCs  
I like.  
  
******************************************************************  
******************************************************************  
**********************  
  
Please, read and review! Then this fox is veeery happy and writes some more, if not too tired. ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
2. So far away...  
  
It was his first time away from wizarding world, away from Grimmauld Place 12, away from Hogwarts. He had flewn so far and so fast with out thinking any further, that he did not even know where he was anymore. It was getting dark and heavy gray clouds were gathering in the sky. Soon it would be raining. Everywhere around him, as far as he could see, spreaded out moor and little swamps.  
  
Sirius sat on the ground leaning agains a small tree, seemingly only tree in the whole area. He was cold and tired. Soon he would be soaked wet too. Sirius wanted to cry, curse and cry. Why all the things like this allways happened to him! Just him!  
  
Big fat raindrops began hammering him with their icy fists. Rain was so hard that you could hardly see anything around you. Just rain. And in less than fiveteen minutes whole moor had begame so muddy and wet that Sirius was all most sure that there had never been any moor, just one really huge swamp. Also, Sirius began to curse his awful luck with a choice of clothing. Now, you see, he was wearing a darkblue velvet robe. Of course it had been warm cloth, but now it was exrimely heavy to wear and cold too since it was wet. Everythig was just great!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Suddently Sirius heared loud, yet distant, bloodcurling howl. And then it sounded again, but this time a lot closer.  
  
"Oh hell, say it isn't..." Sirius thougt desperately. "Don't let it be full moon, say there's not werewolf!"  
  
Sirius tried furiously to think some way to save himself. But his thougts (wich were running practicaly still getting nowhere) he cut by a new howl. That howl was so close. Sirius abandoned all his self pity and ran, just ran. He stumbled while runing and fell down on the muddy ground. He crawled away from that horrible howling, but then stopped. What was the idea of doing that? Hello! Sirius you dummy, you an animagi! And in a flash he had changed into his animagus form.  
  
Then the howling, skinny, little werewolf came. It had bared it's theet and it's clothes were torn and tainted with blood. Sirius looked at the werewolf and it did not make him scared anymore. He felt pity for it, really. And then the werewolf attaced. The werewolf and the animagus fought for a pretty long time, scratching, clawing and biting each other. At the dawn the moon gone both of them were just so tired that they did nothing but lied on the muddy ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Sirius looked at the werewolf next to him and saw that now there lay just a pale, skinny, blood stainted boy. Now, Sirius thougt, was safe to transform back into his human form.  
  
"So, you an animagi then." the skinny boy said in tired voice trying to smile a little.  
  
"...Yes, but how did you know?..." answered Sirius starting to sit up.  
  
"Well first I smelled human and suddently there was not smell of human but an animal... a dog... That was how." I guessed, I think..." the boy said brushing his sandy hair and sitting up.  
  
"Oh, right... Um... Did I hurt you or anything." Sirius said. He was not a good talker, damn it he had barely talked to anybody in, what was it, five maybe even six years.  
  
"No, it's all right. I'll live." the sandy haired skinny werewolf-boy said. Then he became little more serious. "You are not around here are you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, no. I am just passing trhough." Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Well see you some day. I have to go now because my parents, they are worried and I think they are looking for me." the skinny boy said.  
  
"Well, see you too. Some day..." with that Sirius left.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Please review! And tell what you liked. Next update coming, some day... 


	4. Tired

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Harry Potter ect. I do own the plot!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Padfoot n' Moony: Thank's and will continue the story.  
  
me: Yes, that werewolf was Remus, though I don't think he was very Remus- like. And I'm not really sure if they meet at school or not. You see Remus did't get into Hogwards and Sirius will atleast wander around a little before he gets back into school if that ever happens. And I promise to update when ever I can.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Please read and review and enjoy the story!  
  
(A/N: I'm so sorry for updating ... er.. a little late. I just wanted this be good, so I hope this is.)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
3. Tired  
  
Sirius walked along the streets of some, apparently, English town. From the sky was dropping little raindrops. Soon enough it would be raining, just his luck. Raining again. He was so tired, so tired from walking, beeig at least a week with out proper meal, tired from living... Beeing an animagus helped a little, but he had noticed that some muggles did not like the dogs at all. Now Sirius had reached a bridge wich had parapets made of steel. When Sirius was on about middle of the bridge, he walked to the parapet and stretched over it looking at murky waters that flowed in the river somewhere down there. What was the point of his life, Sirius thought and was just going to step onto parapet, going to jump into murky waters, when he was startled by most beautiful female voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
"You are going to jump, aren't you? she asked. "I hope you don't jump, 'cause I like you. You aren't from here, are you?"  
  
At this point Sirius turned around, and saw the most angelic-looking person in his life. There, just a metre away from him stood a petite girl with pale skin, deep chocolate-brown eyes and long lavender hair. She obviously a muggle, the way she was dressed told made that pretty clear to Sirius. She wore old, lightblue jeans, a green t-shirt, a furry white jacket and red sneakers, those shoes that muggles so often wore. But still, she didn't seem to be an ordinary muggle. Something just radiated from her making Sirius feel himself... comfortable?  
  
"You have so black hair. And your eyes, they are like stars, shining so brightly. Two deepblue stars. And, are you a real wizard?"  
  
That allmost stopped Sirius's heart. How could that muggle girl know that he was a "real wizard". How was it possible? He looked at the girl mouth hanging open. But then the girl began to again:  
  
"No, that can't be so. Grandma says that I allways imagine things too much. But you are wearing a wizard robe. Are you coming from party?" the girl and cocked her head a little.  
  
"Um... Yes! Yes I am coming from party!" Sirius said quickly finally beeing able to speak again.  
  
"But those party, they werent nice? Or were they? You have one black eye and bruises on your cheeck. And scars too! There were mean people at the party, weren't there?"  
  
"Yes there were." Sirius anwered noddig his head. He didn't exatly tell a lie, his parents and all his relatives had been, as she had said mean. And at Sirius's mother's funerals (party) it had been awful.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry! I forgot to tell my name to you!" the girl said suddenly face lighting up. "My name is Gemma Rivers! Nice to meet you!" She smiled happily and Sirius could do nothing but smile back. The girl, Gemma was probably nicest person he had ever met.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. My name is Sirius... Black" Sirius didn't really want to tell her his surname, but since she was a muggle, well what harm could there possibly by in telling that to her.  
  
"Sirius, the dogstar... "Gemma said in quiet silky and mysterious voice. At that moment she really looked like an angel standing on the bridge stareing in the sky with sparkling eyes. "It's getting cold here and it's raining too. Come Dogstar, come with me." She didn't wait for an answer, she just begun run and all Sirius could do was follow her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
They ran along curving streets between high, old buildings untill they arrived to the old church wich had several colourful glass windows and a great belltower. Besides the church there was an old grave yard. In the grave yard there grew many trees, some of them were pretty old, ivy climbing all over the stone walls of the grave yard. All in on sentence; it was obvious that nobody did take care of the old grave yard, so wild every sort of plants ran there.  
  
When they got to the old grave yard's rusty and broken gate, Gemma asked Sirius: "Sirius, do you want to meet my parents?"  
  
"That would be an honour, if they really want meet me." Sirius wasn't so sure about what was going on, Gemma seemed very nice person, but also complite loony at the times. Why would her parents meet them at an old grave yard? Or were they dead and perhaps buried here?  
  
"Come on, don't be she my star. I think my parents would really like you." he heared Gemma's voice say. Just then Sirius realized that Gemma was all ready in the grave yard down on her knees on the ground in the shadow of a willow.  
  
Sirius decided to come and "meet" Gemma's parents. So he made his way to Gemma and saw that there, shadowed by the willow was a grave stone. Gemma looked at Sirius tears in her eyes and gestured him to kneel down on the ground besides herself. Then she said noddig towards the grave: "Now you can meet them, my mum and dad."  
  
Sirius, who was now also on the ground on his knees, could read two names from the grave stone infront of them:  
  
Sarah Cecilia Rivers 1938-1967  
  
Jonathan David Rivers 1936-1967  
  
Anyone could see that they had been very young when they had died, Sirius thought. Too young to die.  
  
"Grandma says they died in an accident. That it was winter and ice on the tracks. And it was snowing heavily, big snowflakes. I can remember that too. Even if I was only a child. I was just four and in the train mum allways held me in her arms." Sirius wached at Gemma in horror enchanted by her more than sad story. And he couldn't snap himself out of it. "Mum was so beautiful that day and smiled like allways. And dad read a new book he bought that day. Grandfather says he was one of those are smart but who don't understand the world. My mum did allways smile, but she did understand the world too, so my gandfather says, and she was also very kind. My grandma says I am like both of them mixed." Gemma was quiet for a while. "The train was full of people, we were going to meet my grandparents. It was Christmas time. Then people were screaming and I, I fell on the floor or something and then I can't remember anything clearly. Afterwards grandma told me that the train had somehow got out of railway tracks and that many people had died. Like my parents..." Gemma was sobbing now. She seemed so little and fragile that Sirius felt bad for her.  
  
"Come on, I take you home." Sirius finally said.  
  
It was still raining when they made their way to Gemma's home.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Please review! Tell me what did you like? Did you like Gemma at all or was she just too anoying? 


	5. Gemma's family

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: Still I don't own Harry Potter (sniff I want to own Sirius). But again I do own the plot of the story and certain OC's (like Gemma).  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
kurtcobain4eva: Guess what? I think you are the only one who reviews me anymore. And, thank you again. Hehee, Gemma was supposed to be an interesting character so, I guess I made it. And what becomes to Sirius and Gemma, that's possible. But I'm never sure about anything with my stories before they are done. So wait and see... (I know I am propably anoying, grin.) P.S. I'm very, very sorry about the delay with this updating...  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
4. Gemma's family  
  
It was almost morning, when Sirius and Gemma finally reached Gemma's home. It was very old stone house near the bank of the river and the park. It had had dark green tile roof, but today many tiles were broken or covered with moss. In the garden, that was surroundded by a low stone wall, grew more plants and flowers than Sirius even could count. There grew also two oaks and one huge apple-tree. They walked through the garden to the front-door, that was painted green. Sirius ringed the door-bell. And they waited, impatiently, in the rain.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
After a while, an old woman, with snow-white hair and merrily shining saphire-eyes, came to open the door. When she saw Sirius and Gemma, both of them dripping water, she clapped her hands together and sand said in motherly, careing tone: "Oh, my God, Gemma, we were so worried! Where were you? And who is your friend? Oh, but here's raining, come in, come in!" the old woman, obviously Gemma's Grandma gestured them to come in and awy from the rain.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** *  
  
She led them to the kitchen were she had all ready been making coffee. She hushed a dark-grey cat with odd lime-coloured eyes, from one of the kitchen chairs. Then she asked Sirius to sit down and poured him a cup of coffee. Gemma she ordered immediedly to go to bath. After Gemma had fled the kitchen she poured some coffee to herself as well and sat down down, face to face with Sirius.  
  
"I am very gratefull to you that you brought my granddaughter to home to us. I am afraid to even think what could have happened to her in those dark alleys. But if my granddaughter trusts you, I must learn something more about you. Do you understand that?" asked Gemma's Grandma, her saphire-eyes now eying Sirius like some hawk's eyes.  
  
"Yes, I undertand that very well." Sirius answered sipping his coffee. He was extrimely nervous, but he didn't want to show that to anyone.  
  
"Well, then. My name is Violet Cerise Oak and my husband is Martin Felix Oak. I am pretty sure that our little-Gem made you meet also her death parents. So who are you and what brought you here?" the old woman's intent stare made Sirius feel himself uncomfotable. What could he answer to questions? Was she even muggle? So many thoughts crossed Sirius's mind that it was hard to think.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black... and, and an orphan too. But I'm trying to find my cousin, Andromeda Tonks so, maybe she could take care of me. Though, this far I have heared nothing about her. I don't even know where to search her anymore!" Sirius was almost crying now. He was so tired, so frustrated, so desperate... Suddently he felt warm hand on her cheeck, and when he looked up he saw Violet's old motherly face, her saphire-eyes full of sympaty. And for some reason, that sympaty did not annoy Sirius at all.  
  
"Look, Sirius, my Dogstar, look at me. Everything is goig to be all right, and I know you find your cousin Andromeda. But while you are still looking for your cousin can stay here whit us sleeping in the guest-room. It's in the upstairs, in the end of the hallway and it's a bit dusty right now too, because we have had so little use to it. And the bathroom, it can be found from the downstairs." Violet sipped her coffee and was quiet for a while. She looked so thoughtfull, even worried. "And you all ready know our little- Gem, our Gemma. She is very intelligent girl, I can assure you, but unfortunately, so the doctors at least said, she got some brain damage in that train accident when she was only four, poor child. That is why she the way she is. But she is also one of the kind, and with saying that I don't mean her brain damage. She's so special. If she just was all right... I am sure you could sense that kindness in her." Violet brushed Sirius's cheeck slightly with her old hand welcoming the boy to live in her household as long as he had to.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
After that little talk with Gemma's Grandma, Violet, Sirius had lots of the things to thought about. Were they really muggles, people with no idea about wiches and wizards. Sirius didn't really think so any longer. There just were too much weird things happening. And that dark-grey cat, Gemma's cat, Nyks, was just all too... creepy. But Gemma was lovely and ever so happy and her grandparents were so kind. So untill he found out where Andromeda lived, Sirius thought that the Oak-family's household place good enought for him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Now, please review! Thank you! This fox really needs reviews... ;) 


	6. Going to fly?

**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot and OC's (I don't wan't all of them)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
kurtcobain4eva: Than you, again! I'm so happy someone likes the story! And Gemma's Grandma. And what comes to Andromeda, I am planing to pring her to the story, so to say, as soon as possible. You see this text chances all the time, because it is only in my tiny head. (CRAZY LAUGH ;D)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Please, read and review! Fox still needs reviews!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Runaway Dogstar  
  
5. Going to fly?  
  
Summerholidays of muggle schools had just began and now Sirius could spend even more time with Gemma. He had now spend whole three weeks living with Gemma and her grandparents. It was like they had taken him as a part of they little family. They had even let Sirius keep his owl, Euros. Sirius was still tying to find his cousin Andromeda, and with that Gemma's both grandparents, expecially her Grandfather, Martin, had been a great help. Both, Violet and Gemma kept calling Sirius their Dogstar. Violet and her husband, Martin, treated him as if he had been their own son or grandson. Violet even kept telling Sirius, how much he remainded her of her own son, who had died about forty years ago. Sirius didn't really like the idea, being look a like of some dead boy, but Gemma tried her best, and explained to him, how her Grandma never spoke about her dead son. So for Sirius everything was great, really. He had home, he had three nice meals for a day, he had soft and warm bed, he had a friend and the most important thing of all: he had a loving and careing family.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
It was Monday morning, sun was shining and dew was still glittering on grass in the morning sun. Sirius had just woken up when Gemma came down the hallway, right into Sirius's room, singng. She was wearing her lightblue summerdress and she had a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Gooood morning, my Dogstar!" Gemma greeted Sirius. "Today we are going to fly my Star!"  
  
"Oh, Gem, I love you too, but..." Sirius said smiling helplessly. Gemma was being hyperactiv again.  
  
"Come on, my Dogstar, this the most beatiful morning of the whole summer!" Gemma said and began to drag Sirius away from the bed.  
  
"Uum... Ok. Wait a second! I have to get dressed! And , please, can go to wait outside, thank's!" Sirius took a deep breath after shutting the door. Then he began to get dressed, jeans and a green and blue srtiped t-shirt. Sirius had began to think that muggle clothes were great, really. And now he could always wear them.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
When Sirius was ready, he walked out to the hallway to meet Gemma. Who wasn't there.  
  
"Gem, where are you?! Gem?!" Sirius called her, but all he could hear, was music coming from downstairs. He ran to the stairs and called out for Gemma. Still, no aswer.  
  
"Violet, have you seen Gemma?!" he yelled over the music. Downstairs, Violet stopped to think for a moment and then yelled her answer: "No, my darling, I haven't seen her in the whole day!"  
  
"Oh, well..." Sirius muttered. Gemma had never done this before, so he began to get little worried by now. Sirius ran to Gemma's room, but there was no one, even Nyks was somewhere else.  
  
But then he remembered, Gemma had been talking about flying. Could she possibly be on the roof?? And once again Sirius ran. He found old iron ladder wich led onto the roof. For a while Sirius hesitated, but then sudden fear striked into his mind. Gemma, his fagile Gem, who feared nothing, wanted to fly. What if, what if was going to jump, to fly? And soSirius made his desicion and climbed on the roof.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
There he found Gemma, sitting on the rooftop, violet silk cape on her shoulders, knees tucked under her chin. She was talking in soft voice to the sparrows that also were on the roof. And when she turned her head to meet Sirius's gaze, Sirius could see that she was crying, tears srtiping her pale face.  
  
"Oh, Dogstar! I so hope, I was a bird! They are so free! Earth doesn't boun't them, like it bounds us." Gemma told Sirius, sobbing. "Only death can free us from this prison!"  
  
"My beautiful Gem. How could I ever make you understand?" Sirius asked, partly from himself. And moved sitting next to Gemma. After a while he wrapped his left arm aroun her. For a while both of them were silent, then, Sirius had enought courage to say the word that he had wanted to say to Gemma, to his Saving Angel for a long time now. "I love you Gemma. With you, I fear nothing."  
  
Gemma looked at him and in her deep chocolate-brown eyes, were no longer sparkling tears. There Sirius could see only joy and happines. Then Gemma hugged him tightly and whispered into hi ear: "'If you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all world'" (A/N: That was from the book: The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.) Then she kissed Sirius softly on the cheeck saing I love you too, from my whole heart and soul..."  
  
Only sad thought at that sweet moment was: "This is too good to last foever and always." It was thought that kept always from that moment gnawing Sirius's mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **  
  
Now, be kind and review, please! Hope you enjoied! ;)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ** 


	7. Leaving beloved to find blood relative

* * *

**Lizzie24**: Thank you! I't always good that someone likes your story. So, thank you and I hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and I still do own my OCs.  
  
Please, read and review!

* * *

Runaway Dogstar  
  
6. Leaving beloved to find blood relative  
  
Sirius spend all the summer with Gemma, his friend and first love. It was time of happines to both of them. They could just be together and seek something from each other to fill their lonelines. But Sirius could even then be fully happy. He knew their haven, filled with love and sunshine would not last long. He had to find Andromeda, and when Andromeda was found he had to leave Gemma. His Gem.

* * *

When first leaves of autumn fell, Violet came to Sirius, who sat in the garden leaning against the wall of the house eating an apple. Gemma slept on grass under one of the oaks. When she was sure that Gemma couldn't hear her Violet said quietly to Sirius: "Come in, we have things to talk about privatly."  
  
Sirius looked at the old woman questioningly, but followed her to the kitchen. They sat down and for a moment there were nothing but silence between them. Then Voilet took a little piece of paper from her pocket and gave it over the table to Sirius.  
  
"We found an address that belongs to your cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She is married to a man called Ted Tonks, who also lives at same address with her." Violet drew deep breath and looked into Sirius's dark eyes with her ice-cold sapphire-eyes. "Your cousin has also a child, a daughter if I am right. So, my dear Dogstar, don't wait too much from them. And what becomes to you and Gemma, don't say goodbye to her. Just leave at night, so she can beliewe it all was just a long, long lovely dream." Then Violet rose up from her chair and hugged Sirius. "Go my son, go and be happy with her this one last day."  
  
So, Sirius sped that last day with eternaly happy Gemma. But Sirius himself felt that he had betrayed her somehow. And when she fell asleep at last in the late evening, Sirius sneaked out the house carrying both, his broomstick and his owl-cage, where Euros sat. And again he rose into the nightsky to the stars.

* * *

The journey to Oxford, where his cousin Andromeda might be living, took Sirius some weeks. It was now a bit easier to move among the muggles and be somewhat unknown. After all, he wore muggle clothes and had chopped his hair a little shorter. And when he needed to sleep, Sirius could always turn into his dog-form and seek some safe place to sleep. And since Violet had given him some money for the journey, food was no problem. But still, he felt guilty for leaving Gemma.

* * *

In the 14th of August Sirius was finally infront of the door of his cousin Andromeda Tonk's home. It was a little wooden house, painted white, wich had two floors and orange tile roof. The house had also an adorable tiny garden.  
  
Sirius knocked on the door little nervously. He waited a while and just when he was thinking, that no one would come to open the door, a young man with messy brown hair came to the door. He wore brown, little worn-out suit and white shirt. His red tie hung around his neck, untied. His socks were mismatching; one black, one green. He looked at Sirius in wonder for about ten minutes and then managed to say: "Look, we don't by anything."  
  
"I'm not selling anything. I'm just looking for my cousin..." Sirius didn't have time to say anything about who his cousin was, when the door were slammed shut practically against his nose.  
  
"What's going on Ted? Who was that?" asked a female voice inside the house.  
  
"Oh, darling it was nothing. Some kid was just looking for his cousin." said a male voice, apparently it belonged to the man who had opened the door.  
  
"But, Ted, don't you think we should let him in. Perhaps we know his cousin." the female voice said a bit of complain in her voice.  
  
"Oh, ok. But I have to go now, I'm almost late from job." the man said and then added: "Have you seen my shoes?"  
  
"Here they are, Ted. Go now, your bus will come in two minutes!"  
  
"I love you!" the man said.  
  
Just after that the door of the house was opened and the man, who wore brown suit and who's name apparently was Ted, ran outside, throught the garden and to the bus stop. He did not even notice Sirius, who had been sitting on the doorsteps the entire time.  
  
But if Ted didn't notice him, someone else surely did.  
  
"Good morning dear. Are you that boy, who was looking for his cousin?" asked a female voice gently behind Sirius who was still sitting on the doosteps.  
  
Sirius, a little bit startlet, turned his head to the voice's direction and what he saw, was absolutely stunning female. The woman had ravenblack hair that fell over her shoulders like silk. Her skin was very pale, but not someone's who was sick or had spent too much time indoors. That palenes came to her as naturally. And her eyes, they were the one's that finally cauch Sirius's attention. The woman's eyes were darkpurple, shinining and sparkling with blue colour. And all thought she was dressed as if she had been an ordinary muggle woman, Sirius had no doubts about who she really was.  
  
"Andromeda..." Sirius whispered brheatlesly.

* * *

Please, review and tell me what did you think about it. Should I continue writing this story and id so what would you like to see in it? (A/N: I can't do evryting, but I just ask because when I was writing this chapter I had great lack of creavity.) Than's anyway and critisism is also wellcome. 


	8. Cruelty of life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I do own the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**kurtcobain4eva**: Thank you, thank you thak you!!!! I'm so glad you liked Andromedas purple eyes! And finally I managed to write this chapter (it was hard too...). And if can, please, tell me if should write more chapter/stories...

* * *

**Runaway Dogstar**

7. Cruelty of life 

Sirius knew it. He should have had been thankfull for Andromeda taking him in. But he couldn't when guilty was always eating him from inside out.  
  
Sirus had finally found his cousin, Andromeda Tonks. She was a beautiful, sweet, kind and loving woman, good wife and even better mother. And of course, wonderful cousin. Without any hesitation she had taken Sirius into her house to live with her family. When the two cousins first met after ten long years, they had had a long and serious conversation about all the things that had happened among the wizarding community after Andromeda left when she was eightteen-years-old and deeply in love with a muggle-boy, Ted Tonks. Andromeda and Sirius talked about the Blacks, how they all still were purebloodmaniacs, and of cource Andromeda asked lots of questions about Sirius's life. She seemed to be extrimely happy when Sirius told her that he was a gryffindor. At that, Sirius just smiled weakly. About Gemma, Sirius told her nothing. But he told that his parents were now both dead and that there was no way he could go back to they other relatives. And again she understood him complitely.  
  
Andromeda's husband, Ted, wasn't overly exaited about Sirius's stay. Sirius actully heared him once ask Andromeda to sent Sirius away. Andromeda's anwer was firm no, and so Sirius could stay. But Ted Tonks never came to like him, at all. And to make things even worse, Ted was a teacher and insested that Sirius would go to the school like every "normal" sixteen- years-old. He wanted everything to be more normal than was normal for Sirius's likeing.  
  
Andromeda's and Ted's seven-years-old daughter, Nymhpadora, Dora for short, had huge crush on Sirius from the frist moment they met. Of course it was very childish love, but still Dora kept folowwing Sirius like a puppy dog. She admired him deeply and mimict every thing he did. Dora, who was metamorphmagus, even chanceg her appearance to resemble Sirius (and Andromeda for that matter). At that point Ted was furious and said that if his little girl wasn't back to "normal" when he came back, Sirius would be leaving immediatly. After that, Ted went to local pub fuming with anger. It was a long night to Andromeda, Sirius and of course to poor-Dora. Dora didn't really know, how to change herself back (or other way round). So, all three were more than happy, when Dora got her shoulderlong darkbrown hair and greenish-brown eyes back. Ted let Sirius still stay, but he kept hating the yuong wizard very deeply.  
  
Sirus never stopped loving Gemma, never forgot her. She was his perfeckt angel.

* * *

Ironicli, he was awfully right. Sirius had no time left to meet any other girl and fall in love again. Because, on Friday 26th October in 1971, The death eaters came. There were five of them, all masked unreconazebull. Ted Tonks was dead before he could say a thing. He fell onto the ground eyes wide open, unblinking. Andromeda fell down the stairs, screaming in pain, under the crusiatus curse. She tried to get her wand in her hands, but one of the death eaters snached it away from her. 

"Stsik, stsik. My dear _sister_, (word was literally spat out), don't you ever learn? Oh, of course you don't. You are so poor excuse for a wicth." Andromeda didn't even have time to realise who was talking to her. She died before that.

* * *

Sirius and Little-Dora had been outside, in the little back yard playing hide and seek. Suddently one yuong death eater appeared into the back yard. He saw Sirius, draw his wand, and shot darkhaired youth with one singel, powerfull curse. Then he left as did other death eaters.

Dora crawled from her hiding place to Sirius. He did not move. She touched him but still he didn't move. At all. He was dead and she was sure that mum and dad were dead too. Dora fell on the ground and began to cry hopelessly.

* * *

There she was found, still crying, by two polices who had come to chec the house, because old lady, who lived next door, had called police station and insisted, that there was something awfull happening in the neighbour. Now the two policemen complitely agreed with her, after finding three dead bodies and one crying child.

* * *

Thank's for reading and now blease, review! Oh, and tell me if I should write more...

* * *


	9. Author's note

Author's note:  
  
If you have been reading my story, Runaway Dogstar, I am quite sure that you have all ready noticed that, there is lots of spellig mistakes. I'm very, very sorry for that. So now I'm asking if anyone with good English could read my stories before I put them here. Oh, and of couse giving me ideas is good thing. I could do also some co-operation while writing stories (other than that spelling thing).  
  
So, if you are interestid let me know.  
  
P.S. And thank you all for reviews! They allways cheer me up! :)

Fox of Midnight


End file.
